


Kickstart My Heart

by cellard00rs



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 80s, 80s rock, Fluffy?, Ford falling on his face like a bitch, Incest, M/M, Short Shorts, Sibling Incest, Smut, Stan is a dancing roller skating queen and everyone wants a piece, The 80s AU, roller skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellard00rs/pseuds/cellard00rs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford and Stan move to Gravity Falls. It's the 80s, roller skating is popular, and Ford has an incurable crush on Stan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kickstart My Heart

Stan is only kicked out of the house for two days before Ford finds him.

He’s crashing at Mike Ditko’s place and he’s pretty mad when Ford finds him.

“What the hell do you want, Poindexter?”

“To…apologize,” Ford says softly and he tosses a bag down near Stan’s feet, “I should have stood up for you.”

Stan shifts on the bean bag he’s sitting on, arms crossed, eyes looking away as he huffs, “Yeah, well…I _did_ mess everything up.”

Ford sighs and runs a hand through his hair, “Yeah, you did.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Stan returns dryly and Ford glares at him, “Well what do you expect me to do, Stanley? Lie? You messed up! You broke my project and instead of immediately coming to me about it – making it so that I could possibly fix it – what do you do? You keep your mouth shut and let me make an ass of myself in front of the West Tech’s admissions board!”

Stan can’t deny it and he sighs, “Yeah. I know.”

“Why did you do it, Stanley?”

Stan goes to open his mouth and Ford adds, “The truth.”

Stan closes his mouth. He looks terribly uncomfortable. Finally he says softly, “I…didn’t want you to go to that school. I didn’t want to lose you.”

Ford shakes his head, “You wouldn’t have lost me.”

“Like hell,” Stan mutters, “You would have gone away and been amazing and famous and you would have left me behind. Face it, Stanford; I don’t have much of a future to look forward to. Especially without you in it.”

Ford feels his cheeks heat and he has to remind himself – for the millionth time – that Stan doesn’t mean it like that. Sometimes Stan says things and Ford makes them suggestible. He knows this. And yeah, okay, sometimes they actually _are_ legitimately suggestible. Stan is a horrible flirt – even with his own brother. Ford can’t count all the times Stan has nudged his shoulder and told him he’s cute or playfully smacked his ass and remarked that it’s smart and he knows it’s all jokes for Stan.

It’s not Stan’s fault that Ford is wired wrong. As if having six fingers doesn’t make him enough of a freak, he also has to have an unhealthy crush on his twin. And he’s done nothing to stop it. If only he could be interested in someone else – _anyone_ else. But no, it’s Stan and it’s always been Stan. He can’t even say when exactly it started he just…likes him. Like that.

And that’s why he left the house and came here because he’s a fucking hopeless cause.

“Stan…I left home.”

“You…what? Why?”

“Because I can’t let you do this on your own,” Ford returns sharply, “I may be mad at you, but I’m not going to let you end up some homeless bum which, let’s face it, is exactly how you’ll end up if I let you go off on your own. Now, I’m not going to go sailing off with you into the sunset, but I think if we both get jobs we should be able to afford a place of our own and maybe I can get a scholarship for a local community college and-”

Ford’s words are cut off as Stan vaults up from the bean bag and tugs his brother into a strong hug. He damn near crushes Ford’s spine and he buries his face into Ford’s neck as he breathes, “Thank you.”

Ford hugs him back, a shaky grin on his face, “You’re welcome.”

 

+

 

The years pass. It’s not easy but they make it work. Stan gets a job as a mechanic – he’s always done well enough for his own car, so it’s not hard to figure out others. He’s not the best at it, but he’s competent enough to make a living. Ford gets into Backupsmore and works at its student bookstore. He has to work extra hard, but he manages to get a substantial grant.

Both boys – now young men – want to shake off the dark cloud that New Jersey has always hung over them. Ford discovers a place in Oregon that is rumored to have a great deal of paranormal activity – Gravity Falls. Stan’s all up for the adventure and for getting the hell out of dodge, so they up and move. They settle into the sleepy town and find they rather like it.

Stan hits it off really well with the local lumberjack, Manly Dan and Dan offers him a job. Stan’s okay for working outdoors and Ford, while he’ll never admit it, is okay for Stan swinging an axe because, apparently, that’s a fetish he isn’t aware he has until he sees it. Stan attacking a tree, making it fall…and yes, Ford ends up spending far more time in the shower than he would like these days and Stan keeps teasing him about it – having no idea why Ford takes so long in there.

Ford himself has found plenty of unique things to research. He’s gotten himself into some hairy situations but nothing he can’t handle. Stan questions his chasing this dangerous weirdness, but each time Ford waves him off – what’s the worst that could happen, right?

It’s a pretty charmed life and they’re neck deep into the eighties when it all comes to a head.

Apparently Stan being a lumberjack isn’t the only thing that makes Ford’s blood heat beyond reason.

See, there’s this new fad – roller skating – and a rink opens up in town. Determined 2 Skate. It’s owned by a local, Toby Determined, who apparently wanted to be a dancer but failed at that. He also wanted to be a reporter but he failed at that too. The rink is his latest try and it actually seems to be going well. He tells the local news team that there’s no way roller skating will ever die.

“They’ll be doing this clear into the 2000’s! You mark my words!”

Everyone laughs this off because really? By the 2000’s everyone will have jet packs and hover boards – why will they want to skate? Still, the rink is the place to be on most weekends and Stan in particular loves going there. Ford risks going and immediately wishes he hadn’t. Because Stan can skate. Of course he can skate. And when he skates? He skates in the shortest shorts known to man. Why are they so short? And so clingy? And so mouthwatering and Ford has to sit and cross his legs and try to think pure, clean thoughts because his brother’s muscular legs are too much for him to handle.

It’s a hot Friday night in August and Stan is just zipping along the circular rink with ease. Susan follows behind him – both eyes bright and eager – watching him with a vested interest. Ford sees this and actually lets out a harrumph sound because Susan has made her interest in Stan abundantly clear. She’s always giving him free pancakes at the Diner and winking at him and Stan – oblivious buffoon that he is – hasn’t done a blessed thing about it.

Not that she’s the only one to express interest. Tyler Cutebiker – who isn’t even out of his teens yet – also clearly has a thing for Stan. Always remarking on his arms and telling him to ‘Get it! Get it!’ when he’s chopping a tree down. And then there’s Sheriff Blubs, though he actually seems to have diverted his attention to his new Deputy. Still, it doesn’t change the fact that at the end of the day Stan is a hot commodity and everyone wants a piece.

Including Ford and Ford really hates himself for it.

Toby’s voice comes out of the overhead loud speaker, tinny and annoying, “Alright, everybody! Time to clear the floor for a special show! Some of you might know him as the town darling, others as Mr. Mystery-”

Ford rolls his eyes at that. This title was given to Stan when he first moved to town. Mostly by the vast collection of people who found him attractive.

Toby continues, “Either way, he’s ready to flaunt his skills for you tonight! Please give a warm round of applause for the King of the Rink, Stanley Pines!”

Stan comes out and he comes out fast. Mötley Crüe’s ‘Kickstart My Heart’ starts booming out the speakers and Ford gets up to go towards the edge of the rink. Just like everyone else, he can’t help but watch – hypnotized as Stan moves. For someone so muscular, he’s got a hell of a lot of grace. His legs sweep out in big arcs, feet criss crossing one another, arms outstretched and several girls are fanning themselves.

A murmur of appreciation rises up from the spectators as Stan starts doing fancier moves – going backwards, spinning in clean circles and Ford rests his head on one of his hands, letting out a dreamy sigh. Stan looks amazing. The multicolor lights above swirl all around him, making him look like he’s lost in a rainbow. Toby’s voice sounds out again as the song starts drawing to a close, “Feel free to join him out there, people! Go on!”

A whole legion of people rush out, several of them crowding around Stan and Ford watches, grimacing. He would love to join them, but he can’t skate to save his life. Hell, he can barely walk sometimes – he falls over his two feet constantly. Still, he sees Susan all cuddling up to his brother and he glowers, a sense of determination washing over him. He can do this! He’s faced off against eyebats for god’s sake! He slaps on some skates and carefully rolls out.

He’s not out for five minutes before his arms start pin wheeling, each leg moving in an opposite direction. He face plants. Hard. He lies there, face pressed to the slick floor and wishes he was dead. He hears a set of skates roll up, “Oh my god, Sixer! You okay?”

 _No_ , Ford wants to moan, _just leave me here to die._

He feels Stan’s warm hands on his shoulders and tries not to moan aloud with longing. He slowly sits up and Stan checks him over, “Hey, come on, buddy! Answer me!”

“I’m okay.” Ford mutters, “Humiliated but okay.”

Stan gives him a cheeky grin; “Come on, let me help you up.”

Stan helps Ford to rise and the music has changed drastically. Whitesnake’s ‘Is This Love’ starts playing and Ford knows he’s blushing. Thankfully Toby starts talking because Toby’s voice helps kill any kind of mood, “Time for the slow skate, ladies and gentlemen! Pick your partner and roll it out!”

The colorful lights disappear and only sparkling white dances out, moving about like stars. Stan looks at Ford and threads their fingers together; he pulls Ford close, “Guess you’re my partner.”

“St-Stan, you don’t have to…”

Stan doesn’t answer with words; instead he glides forward gently, pulling Ford with him. Ford wobbles but Stan takes his other hand, holding tight, “Straighten your back, legs firm…”

Ford does as Stan commands and Stan skates backward, gently guiding him, “That’s it. Good…”

They move very slowly but Ford finds he’s not falling as much as he thought he would. There are a couple of moments where he feels the skates trying to move out from under him, but each time this happens Stan draws him close, keeps him stationary and Ford is glad the lights are low because he knows he has to be flaming red by this point.

When the song ends, Stan helps ease Ford back to the exit. Ford is glad to be on the carpet, the surface making it so that he can’t trip as easily. Stan comes off with him and he eyes Ford up and down, “How about we go home?”

Ford gives him a weak nod and they remove their skates. They walk home. The night has taken on a bit of a chill now and thanks to Stan’s ridiculously small shorts Ford can’t help but notice that his skin is breaking out in goosebumps. He finds he would love to count each one with his tongue and god, he really hates himself.

They’re just about to enter their home, which they lovingly dubbed ‘the Mystery Shack’, when Stan stops Ford. He tugs on his hand and suddenly Ford realizes they’re still holding hands. They’ve been holding hands since they were on the rink together and Ford swallows thickly, Adam’s apple bobbing because he’s sure his hands are sweaty and clammy and Stan is looking at him with those warm, soft eyes, “Hey.”

“Um…yeah?”

“That was fun. Skating together tonight.”

“O-Oh?”

Stan nods and comes closer, “Ford?”

He’s so close, so near in Ford’s personal space and Ford’s heart ticks up a bit in speed as Stan whispers, “I….I’ve thought about this…for a long time and-and I hope I’m not about to make a huge ass of myself.”

“What…what are you-?”

“Just hoping I haven’t been reading these signals wrong,” Stan whispers and then his mouth is on Ford’s. Ford stands there, frozen, eyes wide. Stan’s…kissing him. Stan’s lips are on his. He hears a soft, disappointed sigh and he feels Stan start to draw back and something in Ford snaps.

He opens his mouth and licks at Stan’s lips, he lets Stan’s hand go and threads his fingers though Stan’s hair and Stan lets out an appreciative groan as he gathers Ford up in his big, strong arms. He crushes Ford to him and Ford moans openly as the kiss grows more hungry. Stan tastes just like he always dreamed he would – just perfect and Stan growls, drawing back, “We should…should stop.”

“Why?” Ford’s tone is far whinier than he would like.

“Because if we don’t, I might just fuck you here outside.”

Ford’s expression is one of priceless scandal, “You-you can’t be serious!”

“Serious as a heart attack.”

“But-but-!”

“You shoulda seen yourself tonight, Sixer. You’re not subtle. You’ve never been. You had one hell of a hard on when I was out there.”

Ford looks away, instantly shy and remorseful but Stan continues, “I wanted to take you into the friggin’ bathroom and plow you into next week, but I bided my time. Like I’ve always bided my time because I wasn’t sure I wasn’t just imaging things…but you do, don’t you? You want me?”

He comes closer, cups his brother’s face in his hands, brushes his mouth against Ford’s as he speaks, “You want me to fuck you.”

Ford trembles, “I-yes. But, I…I want other stuff too…”

His answer is an amused huff, “Want me to love you? Too late for that. Loved you forever. All my life.”

And then Stan’s hands are gripping him behind his legs and Ford’s letting out an unsteady gasp because he’s rising up into it and his legs wrap around Stan. They begin kissing again and blindly fumbling into the house. To this day, Ford has no idea how they made inside. But somehow they did. Not that they make it far.

They collapse near the stairs and at first Stan is pinning him down and while Ford loves the extra weight on top of him, he’s wanted this for far too long to be submissive. He manages to roll Stanley over, to crawl on top of him and then work his way down, burying his face between Stan’s strong thighs. Stan groans as Ford’s lips and teeth pay particularly close attention to the soft inner skin. He keeps getting close to Stan’s straining sack but never touches it, instead he moves to the back of his knees and then up again, outlining his muscles and his veins and edging the shorts up ever higher.

“Jesus, Ford…you trying to kill me?”

Ford responds by mouthing Stan’s erection through his shorts and Stan lets out a particularly passionate cry at the action. Ford’s fingers have taken to dancing in teasing patterns along his inner thighs as he moves his legs up and farther apart and Stan’s pretty much writhing beneath him now and there’s something about having his big, strong brother a quivering mess beneath him that’s getting Ford beyond aroused.

He tugs Stan’s shorts and underwear down just enough to release his cock and it’s bigger than he anticipated. Dark and full, leaking at the tip, and Stan’s whole body arches, head thrown back, face flushed and Ford’s mouth is watering. He’s never done this but he doesn’t care. He’s imagined it so many times and his tongue swipes out, just sweeping along the velvety tip.

“Ford,” Stan groans heartily and his fingers knot in Ford’s thick hair, moves his head, encouraging him and his grip is a little too rough but Ford doesn’t care, he doesn’t care about anything but this. He bobs his head and tries to take in as much of Stanley as he can. He chokes a little, eyes watering but he doesn’t give up. He keeps trying and eventually he manages to relax enough to move down to the root and Stan is losing it, his brother’s name leaving him in desperate pants.

“God! _Fuck_! Ford… _Ford_ …so fuckin’ _good_ …mouth so _sweet_ …”

Ford opens his eyes, looks up at Stan through his eyelashes and a ragged howl leaves Stan as he comes. He shoots down Ford’s throat and Ford gags a little, doing his best to drink it down even though some of it escapes, trailing down his chin. But Stan doesn’t care; he just tugs Ford up and tastes himself in his twin’s mouth.

He rolls Ford over and he rubs his hands all along Ford’s body, making sure to massages his thighs because he liked that and Ford also seems to enjoy it, hips pumping up. Ford’s pants look almost painful at this point, his dick clearly trying to fight its way free. Stan helps him, tugs everything down and off and then his hands are there, holding him, moving up and down his cock gingerly and he knows his grip is probably dry and not all that comfortable but Ford is obviously too worked up to care.

He’s whimpering and twitching and his length is already wet from precome. Stan gathers up as much of it as he can, strokes him, squeezes him gently as he kisses him again and their foreheads press against one another, damp with sweat, wet mouths just brushing against one another as they breathe each other in and out. Stan doesn’t even have to do much before Ford is coming, covering his hands and his shirt with his release.

Stan gathers Ford close, kisses him all over – his eyelids, his cheeks, his nose and Ford lets out a wispy laugh, “That was…um…quicker, than I thought it’d be.”

“Hey, we got our whole lives, pal.”

Ford looks at him, shocked, “We-we do?”

Stan grows bashful, “Oh! Well, I-I mean if-if you want…”

Ford leans up and gives him a tender kiss, “Yeah, I want. I definitely want.”


End file.
